Robar para amar?
by F3rN4nD4
Summary: Jade una ladrona profesional de viviendas y Tori una chica de familia rica con la misma rutina todos los días, muy diferentes entre si, pero descubrirán que los opuestos se atraen cuando se encuentren por primera vez (pésimo summary lo se xD)
1. Chapter 1

**What´s up? sooo soy nueva jejeje y este es mi primer fanfic oshii :3 haci que no creo que mi forma de narración sea de lo mejor :c pero lo intente asi que gracias y espero que os guste :p recibo reviews de felicitaciones o tomatazos o simplemente consejos para mejorar :D **

**Victorious desgrasiadamente no me pertenece T-T**

POV JADE

Cuando tenía 5 años de edad, mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente de auto en el cual ninguno de ellos sobrevivió y yo quede con una gran cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen, yo no tenía más familia aparte de ellos o amigos que pudieran ayudarme en esta situación.

Por obvias razones perdí nuestra casa y cualquier otra cosa que perteneciera a nuestra familia y termine yendo por las calles buscando un nuevo lugar donde poder vivir pero lo mejor que pude encontrar fue una banca en un parque, las primeras noches fueron muy difíciles ya que era invierno, vaya suerte la mía (nótese el sarcasmo), pero ya teniendo varias noches durmiendo aquí . un hombre alto de edad avanzada se acercó a mi banca mientras la preparaba para poder dormir esta noche.

- Hola, que tal?- pregunto el hombre al llegar donde yo estaba.

- Em, quien es usted? Y que hace aquí?- pregunte.

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que hace una niña pequeña aquí?

- Y a usted que le importa

- Solo un poco de curiosidad, no es normal encontrar a alguien a estas horas aquí en el parque y menos a una niña pequeña… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

- Ps si casi no hay personas por aquí pero… no importa, mi nombre es Jadelyn pero me puede llamar Jade no me gusta mi nombre.

- Jum, a mí me parece un lindo nombre.

- Cada quien sus gustos…emm?

- Robert, mi nombre es Robert- contesto.

- Robert- repetí- tu nombre si es lindo.

- Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta mi nombre pero como tu dijiste cada quien sus gustos.- sonrió Robert.

- Bueno, y que es lo que haces aquí?

- Yo solo vine a dar un pequeño paseo y me vengo a encontrar con que una niña se está preparando para dormir en medio del parque ¿Por qué?

- Yo… emm… vivo aquí.- dije con un gesto de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo? ¿porque? ¿desde cuándo?- me pregunto.

- Mis padres bueno…ellos- dije cabizbaja-murieron hace poco y yo vivo aquí desde hace algunos días.

- Ow, lo siento tanto.

- No te preocupes.- conteste alzando la cabeza.

- Bueno, te gustaría vivir conmigo?- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Pero si apenas te conozco

- Pero ya somos amigos, no?

- Ps, si pero … no lo se

- Anda di que sí, serias como mi hija.

- Ok, solo porque ya me canse de esta banca- los dos empezamos a reír.

Desde ese día Robert me adopto como su hija, descubrí varias cosas sobre él en estos 12 años que viví con él, cuando era más joven él tenía a su esposa que estaba embarazada y por azares del destino ella perdió a su hijo en el trabajo de parto y dos días después murió ella por causa desconocida pero él dice que no soporto la tristeza de la pérdida del bebe, después de eso el perdió su trabajo y también termino viviendo por un tiempo en las calles pero él siempre dice que después de la lluvia llega el arcoíris y encontró trabajo como repartidor de periódicos, lo cual no era suficiente para sostenerse y un día descubrió el oficio de robar casas, según el solo le quitaba las cosas que enserio no necesitaban los demás para que otro(él) lo aprovechara, claro que para una niña de unos ya 7 años era una excelente "excusa", si así se le puede llamar, y termino por enseñarme como hacer ese oficio, así es como yo también empecé a robar viviendas junto con él y años después en mi doceavo cumpleaños me regalo un pequeño perrito de raza border collie, hembra, con un ojo azul y el otro café, la entrenamos juntos y ella también nos acompañaba a robar casas, la llamamos jazz porque emm… la verdad no tengo idea solo se dio el nombre, ese perro es súper inteligente.

3 años después conocí a Beck en un café en el cual él trabajaba, es un chico muy guapo y con el cabello muy bien cuidado debo admitir que nunca vi a un hombre cuidarse tan bien el pelo, después de 6 meses de conocernos el me pidió que fuera su novia pero la verdad yo no quería ni quiero una relación seria con alguien, me gusta ser libre, pero terminamos bien y ahora somos mejores amigos.

Ahora estoy yo sola caminando por las calles junto con jazz.

-*suspiro* hoy se cumplen 2 meses desde la muerte de Robert, jazz- volteó a ver a mi perra mientras nos deteníamos.

-ojala no se hubiera ido, no crees?- dije sentándome en una banca, mientras ella me daba como respuesta un ladrido.

-si lo sé, pero no hay que dejar que nos detenga con nuestros "negocios", a él no le hubiera gustado que dejara el oficio por algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar no?- dije sonriendo, mientras jazz sacaba la lengua.

-ok, hoy en la noche iremos a robar aquella casa- dije señalando una casa que estaba cruzando la calle- ya eh investigado algo y es la casa de los Vega, una familia rica y se supondría que hoy tienen una fiesta en la noche ¿Qué dices?- le dije, mientras ella ladraba y saltaba como aprobación.

POV TORI

Toda mi vida viví con mi familia conformada por mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana Trina y siempre en la misma rutina, levantarme, bañarme, vestirme, desayunar, ir a la escuela, estudiar, regresar a casa, hacer la tarea, preparar todo para el siguiente día y dormir, siempre igual, nada cambiaba, mi padre por ser un hombre rico no dejaba que yo saliera todo por pensar que alguien me atacaría, es muy sobreprotector, ya que era la hija del señor Vega, así que no salía con mis amigas, esperen mejor dicho amiga pues no tenía a nadie más que Cat, nadie se atrevía a hablarme por pensar que yo era una hipócrita y que solo por ser rica yo pensaba que era mejor que los demás y la verdad no era cierto, la forma en que conocí a Cat fue porque le invite unas gomitas, fue extraño pero funciono así que ahora solo tengo a Cat como amiga.

Se supondría que hoy tenemos una fiesta en una media hora, pero no pienso ir ya que estoy harta de todo esto y solo quiero un tiempo para pensar ¿en qué? No estoy muy segura, no hay mucho en que pensar casa, escuela y…y…y ya, pero quiero un rato a solas.

-Tori, hija ya nos vamos a la fiesta- dijo mi madre asomándose a la habitación- segura que no quieres ir?

-segura madre

-ok, cuídate mucho, si hay algo nos llamas

-que me podría pasar en la casa- susurre- está bien madre- le dije

-hasta luego- se despidió

-adiós

Después de unos minutos oí el auto arrancar e irse, todo estaba en silencio no había más ruidos que los de autos transcurriendo por la calle y un perro ladrando? Que yo recuerde no hay muchos perros por aquí de hecho nunca hay perros por aquí a los vecinos y a mis padres no les gustan pero igual y es uno callejero que va de paso y... esperen que fue eso? Un sonido en la casa me despejó de mis pensamientos, pero al salir de mi habitación no note nada.

-hola?- iba caminando por el largo pasillo, fijándome por todas las habitaciones que pasaba pero no había absolutamente nada, al llegar a las escaleras pude notar que en la sala había algo sentado en el sillón, baje despacio para no hacer ruido y en cuanto pise el último escalón esa cosa volteo a verme y se echó a correr hacia la cocina de hecho parecía un perro? Aquí en la casa imposible, lo seguí con la mirada y en cuanto empezó a saltar y hacer ruidos raros se distinguió una sombra alta que lo estaba calmando, en cuanto lo vi eche a correr escaleras arriba hacia el teléfono que estaba en medio pasillo, al tomarlo intente marcar el número de la policía pero mis dedos no me correspondían estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu


	2. Chapter 2

**What´s up? Segundo capitulo de mi FANFIC yeii n.n, espero lo disfruteis y sigo recibiendo reviews de felicitaciones, consejos o tomatazos, por cierto gracias a todos los que me felicitaron y/o me dieron consejos por el primer capitulo de este fanfic, espero les guste este :3 PD. intente hacer este capitulo mas largo.**

**Victorious desgraciadamente no me pertenece .-. **

CAPITULO 2

POV TORI

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- escuche un susurro detrás de mí.

-por…por qué…n…no debería…ha…hacerlo- pregunte muy nerviosa, me daba miedo quien podría ser la persona detrás.

-porque no es una buena idea- susurro cerca de mi oído, empezaba a sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

-bu…bueno yo…- no pude terminar de decir la oración estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar y menos para voltearme a encarar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí.

-contéstame algo- se fue alejando de mi hasta que deje de sentir su contacto y empecé a escuchar como daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo- pero antes…. Aquí esta- la escuche decir a mi lado, voltee un poco para ver qué es lo que hacía, termino por jalar un cable que daba hacia al teléfono.

Volvió a posarse detrás de mí pero ahora sin hacer contacto, yo solo me gire un poco para poder verlo y así poder dar todos los rasgos a la policía pero para mí mala suerte estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía distinguir nada a excepción de su sombra y al parecer era una mujer.

-se supondría que los Vega tenían una fiesta hoy, no es así?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-pues… yo… solo…este…- no lograba conformar una oración.

- tu solo di sí o no, Vega- dijo alzando un poco la voz para dar a entender que se estaba desesperando.

-si- conteste con un hilo de voz.

-entonces porque no todos los Vega están fuera de casa?

-bu…bueno yo…- no tenía idea de que decir, una palabra mal y me podría hacer daño.

- qué?!- dijo volviendo a alzar la voz.

Que hago? no le puedo decir la verdad, es estúpido no querer ir a una de esas fiestas y más si el invitado especial es tu padre.

-yo…

-sabes? olvídalo, no tengo ganas de quedarme a esperar a que digas algo coherente y no tengo toda la noche- dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar los escalones, se escuchó un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, de seguro era un acompañante suyo, pero mi idea se esfumo cuando se volteó a verme.

-q…que pasa?

-shh, no hables podrían oírnos- dijo acercándose hacia mí.

Unos segundos después llego al parecer su perro junto con nosotras, me empujó hacia una habitación la cual cerro con seguro y empezó a buscar.

-que haces? Que es lo que está pasando?- susurre

-Vega, cállate y ayúdame a buscar un lugar donde escondernos.

-pero porque?

-tu solo has lo que te digo

Empezamos a buscar en toda la habitación, no había un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para escondernos, hasta que me acorde de una pequeña puerta que se escondía en el armario, ahí era donde Trina y yo jugábamos cuando éramos más pequeñas pero y de seguro cabíamos bien nosotras dos.

-por aquí- dije

-ok, solo hay que…- su comentario fue interrumpido cuando la manija de la puerta empezó a moverse.

-rápido- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero se podía notar que estaba tan asustada como yo.

Entramos a la pequeña puerta junto con su perro e intentamos hacer el menor ruido posible. Se escuchó como derrumbaban la puerta que daba hacia esta habitación y empezaban a buscar en toda esta.

Estaba demasiado asustada y mi respiración empezaba a ser más pesada, quería llorar, gritar y en estos momentos lo único que podía pensar es que hubiera deseado ir a la fiesta, y al parecer mi acompañante se dio cuenta porque puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Vega, todo va a estar bien te lo aseguro- dijo en mi oído.

Tan pronto como dijo eso me tranquilice, la sensación que sentí cuando hizo eso fue indescriptible, me sentía segura y no deseaba que ella rompiera el abrazo.

Después de un tiempo no se escuchó nada más que pisadas alejándose.

-tenemos que quedarnos aquí otro poco, al menos hasta que estemos seguras de que han abandonado la casa completamente- dijo quitando su brazo de encima mío, al instante extrañe su contacto, busco algo en su bolsa y lo saco, era una lámpara de mano, la encendió y todo se volvió más claro.

La voltee a ver y como lo deduje era una chica, era demasiado hermosa, tenía cabello color azabache con algunas mechas de color que caía tan delicadamente sobre sus hombros, su piel parecía de porcelana pero tenía algunos piercings que la hacían ver ruda, sus ojos eran azules con un toque de verde, y sus labios se veían tan dulces pero al mismo tiempo tan embriagadores.

Pude notar que ella también me miraba con bastante atención y cuando hicimos contacto visual sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, enseguida me perdí en sus ojos. Ella termino por romper el contacto visual.

-creo que se han ido- menciono.

-sí, bueno ya no se escucha nada

-bueno se ha hecho demasiado tarde, me tengo que ir

-enserio? me vas a dejar sola aquí? Qué tal si vuelven?

-Vega, ellos solo atacan una vez la misma noche- dijo rodando los ojos.

-y que tal si hay una excepción?- solo quería que se quedara conmigo.

-agh, que dices Jazz, nos quedamos?- le dijo a su perro, y el solo ladro- ok nos quedaremos.

-bien- lo logre estaría un rato más con ella.

Salimos del pequeño escondite y yo me dirijo hasta mi cuarto, el cual estaba todo destruido.

-buuueno- dije llamando la atención- quieres ver una película?

-Vega- menciono- se llevaron todas tus televisiones.

-oh, claro, entonces qué?

- no se tu, pero yo quiero dormir- dijo entrando a la habitación enfrente de la mía junto con su perro.

- sí, también es buena idea- las seguí.

- porque estas en la habitación donde YO voy a dormir?- pregunto, remarcando el yo.

-bu…bueno pensé que tal vez podríamos dormir juntas- conteste y ella solo alzo su ceja, se veía tan sexy haciendo eso.

-y porque yo quisiera dormir contigo?- dijo mientras se quitaba sus botas y su chamarra.

-porque… necesitamos hablar.

-en ese caso vuelve a tu cuarto a dormir.

-no, tú me debes una explicación- dije acercándome al lado de la cama que estaba desocupado.

-yo? Ni siquiera te conozco que explicación te debería de dar?

-quienes eran esas personas?

-ah eso, ellos son los trabajadores de ÉL- dijo recostándose en la cama.

-pues el ÉL no me explica mucho, sabes?- dije sentándome en la cama mientras ella volteaba hacia el techo.

-le dicen ÉL porque nadie sabe su nombre

-wow, que originales- dije con sarcasmo.

-sí, lo sé. En fin ellos son criminales que también roban viviendas pero a diferencia de muchos otros ellos destruyen toda la casa para verificar todo y si se llegan a encontrar con alguien ese alguien muere "accidentalmente".

-como sabes todo eso?- para ese entonces yo ya estaba acostada junto con ella.

-pues me los eh encontrado unas 3 veces contando esta, mientras hago mi trabajo y los eh visto matar gente inocente, destruir toda la casa e incluso hablar de ÉL.

-oh, eso explica todo.

-si *bostezo* son gente peligrosa.

Me quede en silencio pensando en todo lo que paso pero la imagen de su brazo sujetándome junto a ella venía a mí una y otra vez haciéndome sentir feliz a pesar de todo.

Voltee a verla ya estaba durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila y en paz, aproveche para mirarla detenidamente, en efecto era muy hermosa.

Acomode un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su lugar detrás de su oreja y comencé a acariciar su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y cálida.

Me acomode en su pecho lo más despacio posible para no despertarla, el contacto de su piel y sus latidos del corazón me tranquilizaron lo bastante como para caer dormida en cuestión de segundos.

POV JADE

Desperté a las 4 de la mañana sintiendo un peso extra sobre mí, era la chica Vega, que se había quedado dormida sobre mí, sentía su respiración sobre mi pecho y su brazo abrazándome fuertemente de la cintura.

Me levante lo más cuidadosamente que pude para no despertarle, era demasiado temprano como para que se despertara y después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior ha de estar demasiado cansada.

-Jazz, despiértate- agite un poco a mi perra- es hora de irnos- pero me hizo caso omiso y se acurruco más.

-Jazz!- grite en lo bajo, ella solo hizo un sonido raro para indicar que estaba demasiado cansada.

-yo también amiga pero entre más rápido lleguemos a casa, más rápido descansaras.

Se levantó a duras penas, se estiro y recogimos lo nuestro. Salimos por la puerta trasera, habíamos dejado todo lo que habíamos agarrado de la casa ya que después del desastre que le provocaron los dos hombres, no necesitaban más problemas aunque comparándo lo que ellos tomaron a lo que nosotras habíamos agarrado, nosotras habíamos agarrado una miseria.

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hizo Jazz fue ir hacia su cama, mientras yo preparaba mi desayuno y le servía su comida a Jazz.

-aquí está tu comida, Jazz- dije acercándole el plato, ella solo lo miro, bostezo y volvió a dormirse.

Termine con mi desayuno y decidí tomar una ducha, fue sinceramente una de las peores noches de mi vida, no tenía nada de nada, me volví a encontrar con esos patanes y la chica casi le habla a la policía pero debo admitir que también fue de las mejores en mi vida, vi la cosa más hermosa de mi vida, esa pintura que tenían en la sala de estar era tan wow! y conocí a la persona más linda que haya podido encontrar, sin duda esa chica era hermosa con sus hermosos ojos cafés, su color de piel morena la hacía tan atractiva y sus labios tan carnosos y comibles, ella era simplemente perfecta y podría jurar que era latina.

Termine de arreglarme y tenía ganas de salir un rato a caminar, ya que era sábado no tenía escuela y podría disfrutar del día.

-Jazz, voy a salir te quedas a cargo de la casa.

Salí de mi casa y me dirijo al café donde trabajaba mi queridísimo amigo Beck.

-hey Beck- salude

-hola Jade, como estas? Que tal te fue anoche?- me pregunto.

-si te soy sincera fatal Beck, me volví a topar con el par de patanes

-enserio? No te vieron verdad?

-Beck si me hubieran visto no estaría aquí hablando contigo- conteste algo irritada, lo que no me gusta de Beck es que hace preguntas muy estúpidas a veces.

-Uy, perdón- dijo algo sarcástico, en eso sonó la campanita que anuncia que alguien ha llegado, era una chica pelirroja con un vestido rosa y zapatos color rosa.

La chica se empezó a acercar nosotros dos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-hola, soy Catherine, pero me pueden decir Cat- dijo muy alegre.

-ho…hola, soy Beck Oliver, pero solo dime Beck- dijo embobado.

-Hola Beck- lo saludo y me dirigió una mirada- y tu cómo te llamas?

-pareces un dulce andante- dije ignorando su pregunta.

-dulce? Me gustan los dulces, tienes alguno- me pregunto con un pucherito adorable.

-emm… no

-que mal, yo quería uno, pero cómo te llamas?

-porque quieres saber?

-quiero ser tu amiga

-Pero yo no…

-tu solo dile tu nombre- dijo Beck interrumpiéndome.

-Agh, me llamo Jade

-hola, jadey- dijo sonriente

-no jadey no, JADE- conteste

-como quieras jadey

-Agh, como sea.

-yeiii, ahora somos amigos verdad?

-sí, si claro- contesto Beck con la misma cara de bobo, oh esperen esa es su cara de siempre.

Mi pensamiento me hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa que los dos notaron al instante.

-yeiii, entonces ahora todos somos amigos- dijo alzando los brazos.

-siii súper amigos- dije algo sarcástica.

-entonces como ya somos amigos los invito a ir al cine, quieren?

-espera, espera déjame ver si entendí, nos acabas de conocer y ya quieres ir al cine?

-siii, porque?

-yo encantado- volvió a meterse Beck.

-y tu jadey?

-cual se supondría que iríamos a ver?

-pues mmm… no se… la que tú quieras jadey- dijo volviendo a alzar los brazos.

-NOOOOO- grito Beck.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en el cine a qué hora?

-mmm como a las 5- sonó su celular y al parecer era un mensaje- también traeré a otra amiga si no les molesta-dijo

-perfecto, otra víctima.

-yeiii somos víctimas- dijo Cat alegre- que son víctimas?

-solo olvídalo Cat- contesto Beck moviendo la cabeza.

POV TORI

Estoy esperando a que Cat pase por mí, por primera vez, hoy saldré con ella al cine solo espero que las reconstrucciones no acaben tan temprano.

*FLASH-BACK*

Me desperté buscando la razón por la cual había dormido tan bien pero mi semblante se entristeció al notar que la chica ya no estaba en la habitación ni siquiera en la casa, mi tristeza aumento más cuando caí en cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-pero que fue lo que paso aquí? Tori hija te encuentras bien?- oí a mi padre gritar y buscar por toda la casa.

-padre, estoy bien- dije bajando las escaleras.

-que fue lo que paso?

-alguien entro a la casa anoche y como ven se llevaron algunas cosas y destruyeron casi todo.

-oh Dios y no te hicieron daño?- pregunto revisándome.

-no padre estoy muy bien- dije abrazándolo para que se calmara.

-qué bueno hija, tendremos que arreglar todo esto- dijo- Holly marca a los diseñadores de interiores y a la mueblería.

-si cariño- mi madre se alejó.

-Tori, Trina ustedes deberán de estar fuera en la tarde para que los trabajadores puedan arreglar todo esto.

-Genial, puedo ir a la casa de nuestra prima, Amanda?- dijo mi hermana Trina.

-claro, puedes ir con ella.

En eso recibí un mensaje de Cat.

Tori: Te gustaría ir al cine hoy? Estoy muy aburrida- Cat.

Cat: Me encantaría pero ya sabes como es mi padre- Tori.

Tori: ow si claro pues para la próxima- Cat.

*suspire*

-que pasa cariño?- me pregunto mi padre.

-padre, sé que no puedo salir con mi amiga Cat pero crees que podría haber una excepción el día de hoy? Por favoooor- pregunte haciendo un pucherito.

-no lo sé Tori sabes que es muy peligroso que una chica de 17 años ande por la calle sola.

-pero no estaría sola estaría con Cat y además seria dentro de una sala de cine, por favor padre.

-lo siento mucho Tori pero no puedes ir es demasiado peligroso.

-tu nunca me dejas ir a ningún lado- solté enojada y frustrada.

-yo no hago otra cosa más que protegerte.

-agh, eres imposible- solté enojada- en ese caso yo quiero ir también con Amanda.

-perfecto, tú también iras con Amanda, nada mejor que estar con tu familia y sentirte segura.

Si tan solo supiera que una persona que acabo de conocer ayer me da tanta seguridad como mi familia y hasta más.

-si claro como sea, subiré a cambiarme- dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y comencé a escribir un mensaje de texto hacia Cat.

Cat: si, iré al cine pero podrías recogerme tu a mí? Estaré en la casa de mi prima Amanda- Tori. Unos minutos después volvió a sonar mi celular.

Tori: claro, yo te recojo :)- Cat.

Perfecto ahora solo queda ir a la casa de mi prima Amanda y esperar a Cat ahí, me arregle un poco y partimos a la casa de mi prima. En el camino le explique todo a Trina en lo bajo y ella me entendió todo y hará lo que pueda para ayudarme.

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

Después de recordar todo lo que paso algunas horas antes, escuche el claxon de un auto, ya había llegado Cat. Recogí mis cosas para salir con ella, me despedí de mi prima y de Trina, salí de la casa y me subí al auto de Cat.

-hola, Cat que tal?- salude.

-holiss, Tori todo bien y tú?

-genial- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Tori creo que no te lo mencione pero vamos a ir al cine con otras dos personas.

-t…tu no mencionaste nada- dije muy nerviosa.

-sí, lo siento pero son muy buenas platique con ellos hace algunas horas.

-ok, está bien

Todo el camino nos la pasamos escuchando música, cantando o platicando de cualquier estupidez.

Llegamos al cine y entramos para encontrarnos a los amigos de Cat, unos cuantos minutos después Cat se encontró con un chico llamado Beck, él era muy guapo y con el cabello bien cuidado estuvimos platicando con él un buen rato, hasta que oí una voz conocida detrás de mí.

-Hey…


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, HOLA como estan? lo se, lo se llevo mucho tiempo sin subir cap. de seguro ya se olvidaron de mi u.u pero les traigo uno nuevo yeiii, no es largo eso si les aviso no eh tenido mucho tiempo "pero si llevas casi dos o tres semanas sin publicar" lose de eso estoy conciente pero hay varias cosas si, para mas informacion de esto favor de revisar al final del capitulo. sin mas los dejo con el tercer capitulo :3 Pd. es del mismo tamaño que el primero hasta talvez mas pequeño se los compensare se los prometo u.u", se que les gustan los capitulos largos. **

POV TORI

-Hey Cat, Beck y…- la escuche decir detrás de mí, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, me reconocería?, que haría si me encontrará de la nada? tan solo un día había pasado después de robar parte de la propiedad de mi casa, salvarme de unos tipos violentos y dejar que durmiera con ella (sin que pasara algo en concreto).Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que la persona que los ocupaba me estaba hablando.- holaa… hay alguien ahí? – me toco el hombro, el tacto era justo como cuando lo hizo por primera vez en mi casa, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la policía- OYE! Te estoy hablando!- en cuanto alzo la voz me di cuenta que no le había contestado pero que es lo que había preguntado?

- ho…hola, lo siento ando algo distraída últimamente- me gire para verla, y ahí estaban los ojos que tanto llamaban mi atención, me le quede mirando fijamente por un momento, se veía tan sorprendida como yo al encontrarme ahí, tuve que deshacer el contacto visual ya que el momento me empezaba a incomodar, baje la mirada hacia el piso- que es lo que habías preguntado?

-yo- estaba nerviosa, se notaba en su tono de voz- te eh preguntado… quién eres?

-ella es mi amiga Tori, Jadey- contesto mi amiga Cat antes de que yo pudiera articular alguna palabra- ella es la amiga que te dije que iba a venir con nosotros, la otra "victima"- se rio en lo bajo. Espera dijo victima?

- sí, me llamo Victoria Vega pero me puedes decir Tori- dije volviendo a alzar la mirada, ella al parecer seguía impactada por lo que acababa de pasar pero pronto esa cara de nerviosismo y de duda paso a ser una de indescifrable sentimiento.

-ok Vega, soy Jade- dijo algo cortante

-Bueno chicas ya que se conocieron, cual película quieren ver?- Dijo Beck tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-ya que seré yo la que escoja la película- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su cara- quiero ver la de… SINISTER.

-pero Jadey esa es de terror y yo creo que…- Cat no logro acabar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Jade la interrumpió.

-CAT! Tal y como yo lo recuerdo tu dijiste claramente que yo podía escoger la película.

-está bien Jadey como tú quieras- dijo Cat volviendo a sonreír. Yo solo podía mirar la escena, que es lo que había hecho a Cat cambiar de opinión? Que yo lo recuerde ella odia tanto como yo las películas de terror.

Fuimos por los boletos y todavía faltaban 15 min. para que la película comenzara así que decidimos comprar palomitas, refrescos y las gomitas que tanto le gustaban a Cat. Cuando terminamos nuestras compras decidimos entrar al cine pero en algún momento de la entrada a la sala hubo un roce de manos entre Jade y yo, sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría mi brazo y llegaba a todo mi demás cuerpo, tal vez no era tan malo una película de terror digo si yo me sentara al lado de Jade sería una buena excusa para poder agarrarla de la mano si me asusto pero hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que Jade se había sentado a la orilla de los asientos que escogimos, Beck a su lado y al lado de él Cat.

Pasaban los primeros minutos de la película y Jade solo se reía como si de una película de comedia se tratara, Beck intentaba ocultar su miedo pero se le alcanzaba a notar y Cat se había abrazado al brazo de Beck y literalmente no veía la película solo cuando todos gritaban ella también lo hacía, que les puedo decir es Cat, y yo bueno estaba hecha una bolita en mi asiento. En estos momentos solo quería estar al lado de Jade sabía que con ella a mi lado no me pasaría nada, que podía confiar en ella, que podría respirar su embriagante olor, que podría sentir su suave y cálida piel, que yo… mis pensamientos fueron cortados por una sombra que se movía del otro lado, era Jade, decidí seguirla igual e iba al baño.

-Voy al baño en un momento regreso- les dije.

-claro Tori- me contesto Cat.

Para mi gran suerte así fue, ella iba directamente al baño pero un chico se paró enfrente de ella, y yo solo atine a esconderme detrás de un cartel, él chico era guapo, alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño lacio, con ojos de un color azul no tan lindos como los de Jade. Me empezó a molestar su presencia.

-hola, que tal, me llamo Alexis y tú eres?- oí que le preguntaba.

-hola soy Jade- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que no debería de darle, apenas lo acaba de conocer ya le regalo una sonrisa, Jade que no ves que es un patán de primera?

-Jade que hermoso nombre- le dijo.

-lo odio- respondió cortante y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, vez no le interesas amigo mejor date la media vuelta y lárgate.

-bu…bueno por eso decía que yo… emm- el chico se puso nervioso- me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Jade dudo un rato y yo solo empezaba a odiar cada vez más a ese chico era tan molesto, como se atrevía a pedirle una cita, apenas la ha visto, no la conoce y ya quiere pedirle una cita. Jade dile que NO, por dios que no ves que es un patán que solo te quiere físicamente porque no te conoce. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche de nuevo la voz del chico.

-si no quieres está bien, digo la cita podría ser cuando tu quisieras no tengo mucha prisa solo me gustaría conocerte- y ahora usa la técnica del chico bueno?!

-ok, tengamos la cita- la sonrisa del chico se hizo más grande- pero yo escojo donde y cuando y no quiero detalles cursis- dijo dándole su número celular y el chico se lo daba a ella, después de eso volvió a retomar su camino.

-gracias- le grito el chico mientras regresaba con su bolita de amigos que estaban como bobos viendo todo.

Retome mi camino justo detrás de Jade, como se le ocurría aceptar una cita así nomas, el chico no es tan guapo de todas maneras, y luego Jade no vio como el chico iba a su bolita de amigos, orgulloso, como si hubiera acabado de ganar el primer lugar de una competencia, pues Jade no es ningún trofeo que cualquiera puede ganar sin pelear. Entre al baño para ver si ahí se encontraba Jade pues mis pensamientos hicieron que la perdiera de vista y justo estaba enfrente de los lavamanos arreglándose, aunque no lo necesitara.

-Por qué me seguiste?- pregunto sin siquiera voltear hacia mi dirección.

- Yo solo vine al baño, que creas que te eh seguido es otra cosa- le conteste. Se dio cuenta?

-Bueno se me hizo raro que en cuanto pare a hablar con Alexis te escondieras detrás de aquel cartel- dijo recargándose en los lavamanos y alzando su ceja, me encanta que haga eso.

-Creí ver algo- enserio Tori? es todo lo que se te ocurre?!

-Claro- dijo en tono burlón volviendo a verse en el espejo. Me fui acercando a ella.

-Se te hace guapo, no?- dije.

-Alexis? Si es algo guapo y se ve que es un buen chico- dijo- pero además a ti que te interesa?- MUCHO Jade MUCHO.

-Nada, nada solo vi que tenías un cierto interés en él- que no deberías claramente, almenos no en "Alexis"

-Bueno no mucho, solo le eh querido dar una cierta oportunidad, digo se ve que es una buena persona- dijo.

-Claro, claro- rodee los ojos sin que ella lo notara- emm… sé que no debería tocar este tema pero gracias por lo de ayer- le sonreí recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-No me lo recuerdes- me dijo mientras veía su celular- me tengo que ir son casi las 8 y necesito ver como esta Jazz

-Ok- dije cabizbaja, porque no quiere recordarlo? Fue un lindo momento que compartimos, almenos para mí lo fue- Espera que hora dijiste que era?

-Casi las 8- me respondió. Hay no, se me había olvidado que mi padre llega a las 8 por mi hermana y por mí, y ahora qué hago, Cat sigue en la película, voltee a ver a Jade que me estaba mirando detenidamente.

-Jade- le dije.

-….- no respondió. Estaba como en trance.

-JADE- alce la voz.

-eh? Que quieres Vega?- me dijo en un tono serio.

-Crees que me podrías llevar a algún lugar? especificando a casa de una prima, no tarda en llegar mi padre y no está muy lejos de aquí- dije un poco rápido.

-Vega no creo que…- me dijo.

-Por favor… Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer se que es demasiado corto pero les digo mis razones, primera semana: examenes semestrales (ugh como los odio) y para acabarla de amolar me fue pesimo, despues pues me distraje mucho con un pequeño juego llamado "FLAPPY BIRD" quien lo haya jugado entendera mis razones :B mi highscore 46 yuppy :3 lo se es poco pero para mi es mucho no destrocen mis logros u.u me costo mucho hacer ese highscore, cual es el suyo? (si lo han jugado)y despues se vienen los proyectos de mi cuarto bimestre ya ustedes saben, equipos, casas, horas sin trabajar en el proyecto por platica con las amigas (pero que cosas no) T^T emm que mas aaah si me pelee con mi mejor amiga ¬¬ y por el momento estoy con demasiado rencor y por ultimo ayer tuve una tardeada en mi escuela x3 fue genial pero no podia dejarlos sin otro capitulo es duro muy duro, el proximo sera demasiado extenso para equilibrar sin mas me despido, gracias por leer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Adivinen quien a vuelto jaja bueno en fin, ustedes ya sabían que no iba a poder actualizar mi historia por contratiempos pero de so ya hace 7 meses más o menos xD pero en fin, son vacaciones y porque no volver a actualizar :v creo que por el momento va a ser mi única actualización al menos por este año, considérenlo como un regalo de fin de año xD porque no habrá mas hasta nuevo aviso, al menos no de está historia porque ya tengo otras 3 en espera :v en fin espero que lo disfruten mucho :3 y que les llegue la notificación x3 **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

**POV JADE**

-por favor… Jade- me dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

-mira Vega no creo que se pueda, nos acabamos de conocer y ya quieres que te lleve a tu casa en…10 minutos?- le dije con seriedad

-Jade no entiendes, mi padre me mataría si se diera cuenta que vine sin su permiso y… como que no nos conocemos?- se notaba en su voz que estaba decepcionada por lo que le eh dicho, sé que es una buena chica y de seguro tiene muy poca experiencia en la vida fuera de casa pero simplemente uno no puede confiar en alguien con horas de conocerlo.

-Mira Vega…- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir pues me interrumpió

-Jade por favor no me digas Vega, yo…me gustaría que me llamaras Tori- me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Vega no te conozco ni siquiera de un día y ya me vez como tu amiga? Pues créeme que estas en lo incorrecto si? Nos conocemos hace que… unas 3 horas máximo no?

-Jade no- estaba decepcionada se le veía en sus ojos- t-tu…tu estuviste conmigo la otra noche, te acuerdas? Cuando entraste en mi casa, me cuidaste de los hombres y me protegiste e-eso es suficiente como para tenerte confianza no lo crees?

Deje escapar un suspiro antes de continuar hablando- Mira Tori entrar a tu casa fue parte de mi trabajo de la otra noche okay? Yo no creí que ellos fueran a llegar a tu casa, igual yo no quería verte morir si? Eres una chica que se ve es muy linda e inocente, y eso es lo que me hizo querer protegerte además de que eres muy guapa de seguro tienes a alguien especial que se preocuparía por ti- voltee a ver mi celular, 7:55 es lo que se lograba ver en la pantalla y me odie por lo que hice a continuación- Agh! Vamos tenemos que ir hasta la casa de tu prima- pase justo al lado de ella y logre rozar un poco su mano, sentí como enseguida se tensó, pero que es lo que tiene?

Empezamos a caminar al estacionamiento-Gr-gracias Jade por llevarme- dijo mientras me seguía- emm… yo te quería preguntar…- no logro terminar lo que me iba a decir al ver el casco que sostenía enfrente de ella.

-Ponte esto, lo necesitaras- me reí un poco al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-emm Jade perdón por la pregunta pero quien necesita un casco para andar en coche?- Dios va enserio?! Ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi bebé enfrente de ella?

-Vega no iremos en auto, iremos en moto- le dije señalando a mi bebé de color negro

-Oh no, Jade yo no ando en moto, mi padre dice que es peligroso y…- la interrumpí.

-Eso importa ahora?- tome el casco que se encontraba entre sus manos- porque como yo veo las cosas tú tienes que llegar rápido a la casa de tu prima y ya vamos tarde- la mire a los ojos.

-Bueno si, en eso tienes razón

-Entonces, pongamos esto aquí- le puse el casco con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla- y listo- le sonreí y ella me regreso la sonrisa, me puse mi casco y me subí a la moto- vamos- después de que ella subiera y yo le acomodara sus brazos en mi cintura arrancamos.

-Que tal haya atrás Vega?- pregunte una vez que íbamos a medio camino de donde ella me había indicado anteriormente, pero ella no me contesto, estaba muy abrazada a mi espalda- Vega?

-Jade…esto me da miedo- dijo finalmente- pero me gusta- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que yo la oyera

-Eso es bueno- termine por decirle.

Después de un rato de camino llegamos a la casa de su prima y bajamos las dos de la moto.

-Te divertiste?- le pregunte quitándome el casco y agitando mi pelo para acomodarlo, ella solo se me quedo viendo por un buen rato hasta que reacciono

-Sí, fue divertido y el viento era asombroso- volteo a ver a la casa y su cara tomo más tranquilidad que antes.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi padre todavía no llega- me sonrió

-Bueno eso es bueno pero mejor entra que luego igual y si llega y te ve aquí afuera

-Gracias Jade- me dijo e hizo un ademan de querer abrazarme

-Vega ya te eh dicho, no somos amigas como para que quieras abrazarme y además no me gustan los abrazos

-Oh- puso una cara de decepción pero rápidamente la cambio por alegría- eso es bueno- afirmo

-Bueno? Porque?

-Por nada, por nada solo es…bueno- me contesto muy feliz

-Okay?

-Nos vemos Jade ya tengo que entrar, mi hermana me espera y pues mañana hay algo de mi escuela

-Mañana? Pero si es Domingo!

-Lo sé pero mañana son los talleres de la escuela- volvió a sonreírme

-Oh ya veo, está bien

-Adiós- se despidió con la mano y a medio camino se volteó hacia mí- en verdad crees que soy guapa?

-Eh?- pregunte un poco sorprendida por la pregunta ¿Cuándo le había dicho eso?- emm si claro

-Bien… yo la verdad no tengo a nadie especial en mi vida- y con esto último despareció de mi vista

Después de todo lo que paso con Vega regrese a mi casa donde se encontraba mi perra Jazz.

-Jazz ya llegue- le dije pero ella solo me ladro 2 veces.

-No te pongas así, solo fue un rato- me gruño.

-Fui con Beck- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y ella solo me seguía.

-Dios, Jazz pareces mi madre- al recordar a mi madre mi cara cambio drásticamente. Jazz solo pudo venir hacia mí y mirarme con los típicos ojos de perrito, yo solo pude acariciarla y decirle que todo estaba bien- mejor solo vamos a dormir- le sonreí y ella movió la cola

**POV TORI**

Entre a la casa de mi prima lo más feliz que pude haber estado en mi vida, hoy había logrado infinidad de cosas nuevas, conocí a la chica de ojos azules que tanto me llamaba la atención, pude salir con mi amiga Cat y hacer un amigo y para finalizar pude sentir lo maravilloso que es estar abrazando a una chica tan linda de la cintura mientras estoy en una moto con el viento a mi alrededor, definitivamente me hubiera gustado estar en un entorno diferente tal vez…en un paseo de día del campo o yendo a la playa.

-Tori! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Me tenías muy preocupada, sabes lo que me haría papá si descubriera que te deje ir al cine con tu amiga- me dijo notablemente enojada y preocupada

-Lo siento Trina es que…- no le podía decir todo lo que pasó en este laxo de tiempo- la película se alargó- wow primera vez que le miento a mi hermana, RAYOS!

-Okay Tori no te preocupes, por suerte no ha llegado mi padre- me dijo con un suspiro

-Bien, entonces voy a estar en la sala de estar, esperándolo- dije y fui a la sala de estar lo más tranquila que pude, cuando llegue me acosté en un sillón de dos plazas que tenía mi tía.

Después de un tiempo recibí un mensaje a Cat.

Tori: Que pasó? Dónde estás? Te estoy buscando desde hace 15 min junto con Beck, tampoco encontramos a Jade!- Cat

Cat: Tranquila ya estoy en la casa de mi prima y creo que Jade ya se fue a su casa- Tori

Tori: enserio? Como llegaste? Y como lo sabes?- Cat

Cat: me trajo Jade :3 – Tori

Tori: Oh! Qué bueno n.n por cierto recuerda que mañana es lo de los talleres- Cat

Cat: Como olvidarlo, es el día de la presentación de teatro- Tori

Tori: Lo sé, que nervios no? :S pero a quien crees que invite :3 – Cat

Cat: A quien invitaste? O.O- Tori

Tori: Adivinaaaaa!- Cat

Cat: No, no me digas que a ellos?! Ellos me odian!- Tori

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mucho :3 y al menos pongame una carita <strong>:)** (si les gusto) una **:(** (si esperaban más) una **:3** (si me extrañaban) una** :I** (si no me recordaban xD) no les cuesta nada, también pueden poner palabras xD pero no les cuesta nada *-* yo si los extrañaba poooooor mi parte nada más que añadir nos vemos en el siguiente cap o en la siguiente historia x3 chau**


End file.
